e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta
| image = E-girls_-_Aishiteru_to_Itte_Yokatta_CD_Only_cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls_-_Aishiteru_to_Itte_Yokatta_Photobook_cover.jpg|CD+DVD+Photobook E-girls_-_Aishiteru_to_Itte_Yokatta_DVD_cover.jpg|CD+DVD | title = Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta | original = あいしてると言ってよかった | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. 11 | b-side = "Run with You" "What I Want Is" "Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version)" | released = January 31, 2018 | recorded = 2017 | formats = CD+DVD, CD single, digital download | genre = Ballad | length = 05:17 (song) 23:51 (CD+DVD) 37:07 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Odake Masato | producer = Iwatsubo Kodai | chronotype = Single | previous = "Kitakaze to Taiyou" (2017) | current = "Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta" (2018) | next = "Pain, pain" (2018) | tracklist = * Disc 1 # Show Time # Love ☆ Queen # Kitakaze to Taiyou # Keep on # DYNAMITE GIRL # What I Want Is # Hitohira # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta # Pain, pain # LOVE # Tomorrow will be a good day # Run with You # Just a little # Piece of your heart # Making Life! # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) # Smile For Me * Disc 2 # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # E.G. summer RIDER # Pink Champagne # Go! Go! Let's Go! | audio = E-girls - Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta (audio) | video = E-girls - Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta }} "Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta" (あいしてると言ってよかった; I'm Glad to Say I Love You) is the twenty-first single of E-girls. It was released on January 31, 2018 in three editions: CD+DVD+Photobook, CD+DVD and CD Only. The song was used for KOSÉ's FASIO TV CM. Editions * CD+DVD+Photobook (RZCD-86501/B, ¥3,240) ** Limited First Press Edition * CD+DVD (RZCD-86502/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-86503, ¥1,268) Tracklist CD+DVD+Photobook / CD+DVD ; CD # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta # Run with You # What I Want Is # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta (Instrumental) ; DVD # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta (Music Video) # FILM☓E-girls (Making Film) CD Only # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta # Run with You # What I Want Is # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta (Instrumental) # Run with You (Instrumental) # What I Want Is (Instrumental) # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version / Instrumental) Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * YURINO * Suda Anna * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna * Yamaguchi Nonoka * Takebe Yuzuna Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : Iwatsubo Kodai ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ;Performers : SAYAKA, Kaede, YURINO, Suda Anna, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Nakashima Tetsuya Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: x* Trivia * The group's first ballad song released as single. * A special Twitter and Instagram account for the single were opened on January 22 to explain the music video's love story.「あいしてると言ってよかった」ミュージックビデオがSNSで小説化 * A music video for "Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version)" was later included on the album E.G. 11. References External Links * Single Page * Single announcement * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD+Photobook | CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora | mora (Hi-res ver.) Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 Songs Category:2018 DVDs